moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigan
Gigan is a cybernetic monster that was created by aliens and an antagonist monster from the Godzilla movies. In the Shōwa series, he was very strong and was a difficult and brutal opponent as he can make the heroic Godzilla bleed rapidly, while in Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla defeated him in less than a minute without any allies, but returns later in the film and is killed by Mothra. Although not as famous as King Ghidorah, Godzilla, or Mothra in the United States, he still remains popular to American fans who know him. Gigan has appeared in three Godzilla films twice in the 1970's and returned in 2004. He served as the main antagonist of Godzilla vs. Gigan, the secondary antagonist in Godzilla vs. Megalon with Megalon as the main villain and the tertiary antagonist of Godzilla Final Wars with the Xiliens being the main antagonist and Keizer Ghidorah being the secondary antagonist. He is arguably the tertiary antagonist of the Godzilla series. Appearances Shōwa era Godzilla vs. Gigan Gigan, was controlled by the M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens. He was sent to earth to destroy it with King Ghidorah. They attacked a city, but they were interrupted by Godzilla and Anguirus. They battled at the World Children's Land, and they nearly killed the two monsters. After the destruction of the Godzilla Tower, Gigan and King Ghidorah are released from their mind control, and the two Earth monsters drove them back into space. Godzilla vs. Megalon Gigan was called by the Seatopians to help them conquer Earth. He arrived to help Megalon battle Godzilla, and they nearly killed him. Jet Jaguar attacked Gigan, but he was also defeated. The two monsters regained their strength, and they fought Gigan and Megalon off again. Gigan retreated back to space, and Megalon returned to Seatopia. Millennium era Godzilla: Final Wars Gigan was a cyborg that had been defeated over 10,000 years ago by the guardian kaiju, Mothra. The organic/cybernetic monster was revived by the Xilians' commander who activated him since Xillians can control kaiju such as Gigan that have the 5th blood type - M Base. Gigan then destroyed the Earth Defense Force Headquarters building with his eye-lasers and wreaked havoc on Tokyo killing several people in his destruction. The Gotengo crew, the last resistance for humanity's future, rushed to Antarctica to free Godzilla so he can fight all monsters controlled by the Xillians. Gigan was sent to the South Pole so as to destroy the ship, Gotengo, only to find himself confronting the newly reawakened Godzilla. In the ensuing fight, Gigan's head was blasted off, but the Xilians repaired him so as to aid their other monster, Monster X. Gigan battled Godzilla alongside Monster X until his old enemy Mothra showed up. In the fight, the cybernetic monster set the guardian kaiju ablaze with his eyebeam and seemed to kill her. However two of his razor discs, which he had fired during the battle, came back and cut his head off. Mothra then finished him by slamming her fiery body onto him, generating an enormous explosion. Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Giants